


Snowblind

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: The skeleton brothers have just about had it with the bullies in their neighborhood dumping on Sans because his brother is blind. Papyrus worries for the day when his brother moves on, but maybe he doesn't need to fret so much.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Snowblind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanficCentral30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/gifts).



“Face it, shrimp, your brother is nothing but a brain blank.”

“Yeah, nothin’ rattlin’ around that big dumb skull of his, not even a set of eyeballs!”

“Ha ha!”

“What a freak!”

“He’s fucking useless!”

“A waste of space.”

“He should have been dusted long ago.”

“ENOUGH! DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!”

The group of bullies laughed.

“And what’re you gonna do about it, short stack?”

“Yeah, you barely come up to my dick.”

Sans was normally quite a patient, forgiving, and easy-going monster, but he had his limits and he was pushed beyond them.

“I ASKED YOU NICELY TO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!” Sans shouted before charging the bullies.

Unfortunately, they were much bigger, and all the one had to do was put his paw on the top of Sans’ skull to hold him back.

Sans didn’t care, and he kept on swinging, shouting through the laughs and continuing jeers around him, ignoring the hot tears stinging his eye sockets, and just trying to do something useful with his rage.

The larger monster abruptly stepped back and let Sans fall face-first into the snow.

“Ha, what a joke.”

“You’re almost as useless as your brother.”

“Y’know, I don’t much care for you buggin’ my bro like that.”

The bullies looked up, not too surprised to see the tall skeleton monster standing only a few feet from them, his blank eye sockets were pointed slightly up as his head was tilted back a bit, leaning against the long stick he carried everywhere that swept the ground to keep him from tripping or running into anything or anyone.

“Oh, you’re kidding me, right?” one of the bullies muttered, kicking some snow over Blue, who was struggling to get up from the deep snow.

“What chance does a blind monster have against us? You suicidal or somethin’?” said the largest of the group.

“Or somethin’’,” Papyrus replied with a good-humored tone and his grin perking up a bit. “Now, you guys gonna leave my bro be, or,” he lowered his head so that the blank sockets stared in their direction, “or do I have to show you a bad time?”

The bullies were silent for a moment, a little apprehensive at the unnaturally blank stare and the sudden shift in Papyrus’ personality, but then they all burst out into laughter.

“Really, brain blank? Just what do you think you’re going to do?” one of the bullies, the biggest of the group, sauntered up to the tall skeleton as he taunted him.

“Papy, no!” Sans cried out, pushing himself up with all of his strength.

“You’ll stay there if ya know what’s good for ya,” another bully growled, all but kicking Sans back into the snow and keeping his foot firmly on the little skeletons’ back.

Papyrus’ eye sockets narrowed slightly. He knew Sans was tough and it didn’t sound like he was hurt (besides maybe a blow or two to his pride), but that didn’t mean he deserved it.

Or that Papyrus was going to tolerate it.

“Last chance, buddy,” Papyrus said coldly.

“I ain’t your buddy, pal,” the bully growled as he reached behind Papyrus and gripped his hood. “And I think it’s time someone schooled you and your brother’s loser asses.”

“Nyeh, heh, are you really going to hit a blind monster?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah, ya know, I think I will.”

He went to lift Papyrus, but suddenly Papyrus’ stick came up between his legs, stunning him, which gave Papyrus the ability to step back, place the hook of his stick around his neck, and with another step back and a bend in his knees, he pulled the bully down.

“You ought to be sure that monster doesn’t hit back, then,” he murmured.

“You prick!”

Two of the other bullies rushed Papyrus, but he slipped and dodged through their attacks easily.

“You don’t just expect me to stand here and take it, do you?” Papyrus asked.

A third rushed behind him, but Papyrus was more than ready, bending his knees to take his weight when he jumped him and turning so the attacker rolled off his back and into his friend. Papyrus then spun around, swinging his stick, which made a metallic clank when it hit the other bully across his face.

Few knew that the “stick” Papyrus carried was a metal pipe that Alphys had painted brown to make it look like a mere walking stick.

“Shit, he’s packing,” muttered the first bully as he got to his feet.

When he did, the end of the pipe was pointed at his face.

“So, are you going to apologize to my brother?” Papyrus asked calmly.

“In your fucking dre- ow!”

The bully had gone to grip the pipe, but Papyrus pulled it before he could and smacked the back of his hand.

“I must insist that you apologize to my awesome bro, help him up, and quit harassing him,” Papyrus said in a cold, demanding tone. “If you have a problem with me, you take it up with me. Understood?”

“Fuck you!”

Papyrus sighed. Before the bully knew it, he was on his back in the snow, Papyrus’ foot pressing hard into his belly and the end of the pipe at his throat. But what really was making the bully want to pee his pants was the orange magic that began smoking from the blank eye sockets.

“I S A I D, U N D E R S T O O D?”

“Let the pipsqueak go,” the bully shouted. “NOW!”

The one keeping Sans in the snow backed off, albeit slowly, but when Papyrus glared in his direction, he moved a little quicker.

“That’s better. Now, are you ready for a bad time?” Papyrus murmured as he turned his full attention back on the bully on the ground, leaning in slowly, the pressure on his gut and windpipe increasing.

“Please, no, we’re sorry,” the bully wheezed.

“N O T G O O D E N O U G H.”

With what he was sure would be his last breath, the bully gasped out in desperation.

“PAPY, DON’T!”

A pair of small arms wrapped around the arm that held the pipe cane, pulling it off the bully just enough to allow him to take a breath.

“PLEASE, PAPYRUS, I AM CERTAIN THEY LEARNED THEIR LESSON!” Sans glared around at the other bullies. “YOU HAVE, HAVE YOU NOT?”

There were nods and murmurs of apologies, all of the bullies reduced to the likes of mere children being scolded by their mother.

“SEE?” the brightness returned to Sans’ voice and he gently touched Papyrus’ shoulder. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO KEEP GOING, I’M PERFECTLY FINE, SEE?” he lowered his voice. “Papyrus, please, I’m fine.”

Not one of them moved for a moment, the air was heavy with tension, not one of the monsters dared to take a breath.

Abruptly, the pressure was gone from the windpipe of the prone monster and the foot was taken off of his stomach. The wisps of orange magic were nowhere to be seen, leaving just a tall skeleton with a friendly grin leaning against his stick, looking slightly up at the roof of the cavern.

“You’re all very lucky that my bro is such a cool guy,” Papyrus said. “Dunno what I would do without him.”

“Y-yeah, yeah, your brother is cool,” the bully leader stammered as he scrambled to his feet.

Without anything more than a few muttered shocked statements and apologies, the bullies all scrambled away.

“AND REMEMEBR TO BE KIND TO OTHER MONSTERS!” Sans shouted at their retreating backs. “YOU CAN DO BETTER! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

Sans waved at them until they were out of sight before he sighed and turned to his brother.

“Are you all right, bro?” Papyrus asked, his grin fading.

“Yes, Papyrus, I am as well as can be. Are you all right?”

Papyrus swept his cane until it hit the side of Sans’ boots, then he turned and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Please don’t get involved in these situations,” Papyrus begged.

“But they were saying such awful things about you!” Sans exclaimed.

“I know, Sansy, I know, and I know you won’t stand for that sort of thing.”

Sans began to sniffle as he fought back tears, gripping onto his brother tightly.

“You’re not useless, Papy,” he muttered. “You’re a wonderful brother, and you always try your best! You’re just fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Papyrus sighed, hugging Sans back tightly. “I’m glad you think so, at least.”

“I think so, and I know so!” Sans stopped hugging Papyrus to cup his face in his hands, looking straight into the blank sockets despite the fact he knew that Papyrus couldn’t see him. “That’s why I will always and forever continue to fight for you, stand up for you, and take care of you. Because you, brother, are worth it.”

Papyrus sighed again. “Yeah, I know, Sans, but you know, you can’t do it forever.”

Sans let go of Papyrus, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

Papyrus knelt down in the snow, putting a hand on Sans’ shoulder as his other gripped his pipe cane and he leaned his head against it, giving a little sad chuckle.

“I mean that someday, Sans, and maybe someday soon, even, you’re going to find a very special monster that you are going to want to share your life with. It won’t be very fair to them if you have to keep dragging me along.”

“But, Papy, I, I can’t do that!”

“You might have to, Sans. I’m not going to feel very good being the reason that you get dragged down, or even be the reason you miss your chance at a happy life. We don’t know for certain if we are ever going to get out of this damned cavern.”

“What are you saying, Papyrus?”

“Sans, I’m trying to tell you that one day you’re going to fall in love, you’re going to want to start a family, and you cannot do that taking care of me.”

Sans swallowed. He was glad that Papyrus was blind so that he couldn’t see how nervous he likely looked.

“But what if I have already found the monster I’m in love with?” Sans asked quietly.

“Oh. Well, I, uh, I guess then what I’m talking about it going to happen a lot sooner than I expected.”

Papyrus’ face fell, Sans never remembered seeing his brother ever looking so sad.

“Papyrus, my idea for a happy life does include you. It includes everything we have now, taking care of you, and all,” Sans reached for the hand Papyrus had on his shoulder and held it between his own. “Papyrus, the monster I’m in love with is you. I want us to spend our lives together, taking care of each other, and making each other happy.”

Papyrus’ face was unreadable. Sans’ hands began to tremble as the silence between them dragged on.

“Papyrus, did you hear me? I’m in love with y-!”

Sans found himself back in the snow, but this time with Papyrus on top of him, kissing him, holding him, and it made him the happiest he could ever remember being.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Papyrus backed away. He chuckled and nuzzled Sans’ cheek.

“Well, guess it’s only fair to tell you that I love you, too, bro,” Papyrus murmured. “But are you really sure you want to spend the rest of your life taking care of a useless old monster like me?”

“Mweh, heh, heh, Papyrus, you are far from useless,” Sans said, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. “And if I have to spend the rest of my life telling you that, so be it. The Magnificent Sans will convince you of your usefulness!”

“Nyeh, heh, looking forward to it, bro. Come on, let’s go home, we can continue this in the nice, dry living room.”

Papyrus pushed himself up and offered a hand to Sans. Sans took it with a grin, and looping his arm into his brother’s, they began their walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
